


Let Me In

by MysticStark



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Man x Doctor Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker - Freeform, Romance, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stephen Strange - Freeform, Stephen Strange Will Give Him That Hug and So Much More, StrangeIron, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark x Stephen Strange, mcu - Freeform, slowburn, tony stark - Freeform, will update tags as i write more, wow i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticStark/pseuds/MysticStark
Summary: Tony Stark's anxiety is causing him some major health issues, so Peter Parker enlists the help of one of the best doctors he knows - who also just so happens to be the Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts.Tony not only finds himself feeling better with Stephen's help, but he feels something else too... something he can't control, something he knows is dangerous... is it... love?Stephen has always put himself first and does things for his own personal gain. So what is he gaining by helping Tony Stark? Why does he keep coming back?





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange has taken over my life and I just NEEDED to write something for them because I love them so damn much. This is the first story I've ever had the guts to post online, although I've been writing since I was 13 years old - I'm now 18. Please leave any comments you have on it as it'll be greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy! There's much more to come! Happy reading ;)

"You need to help Mr. Stark." The boy was standing in the front foyer, and even through the white eye sections of his mask, you could see his desperation. The sorcerer, who was standing at the top of the Sanctum's stairs, walked down a couple steps towards the boy with a look of intrigue on his face.

"Why should I help him?" The sorcerer asked in return. Tony Stark had never been his favorite person, as his ego was way too big for his own good, and every time the pair met, their encounter ended in a heated argument. 

"He's acting like crazy," The boy took off his red mask to reveal his incredulously worried expression, "He hasn't slept in I dunno how long, he barely eats anything, he thinks coffee is all he needs to survive, and he's completely overworking himself."

"Is that so?" Stephen actually felt the smallest hint of concern. He knew Stark was a hard worker, but he never knew it meant he was also destroying himself in the process.

"He's gonna burn himself out soon and I'm so worried, I didn't know what to do so I came to you because you're a doctor-" Peter's voice trailed off, and his brown eyes shone from the tears forming within. 

"Listen Peter, I have a lot of responsibilities on me, including watching over and defending this Sanctum-"

_"But without you, he'll die!"_

Tears streaked down Peter's cheeks. It felt as if the whole world had gone silent and stood still in that moment, letting Peter's exclamation hang in the air like a cloud of fog. 

Stephen walked down the remaining stairs until he stood right in front of Peter, and he looked down into the boy's pain filled eyes. Without hesitation, Stephen put his arms around the boy, enveloping him in a warm hug. Peter sobbed into his navy blue robes, and Stephen let him release the emotions without a word. Once he had calmed down, Peter spoke again.

"Please, Mister-"

"Doctor." Stephen corrected, as usual.

"Doctor Strange, you're his only hope at recovery. He won't even listen to me because of course he claims that he knows best." Peter pleaded. Stephen let him go and turned back, taking a moment to think.

_God, what am I getting myself into?_

"Is he in his lab?" Stephen asked as he turned back around, and the Peter's face immediately lit up, realizing what the sorcerer's answer was to his initial question. Peter smiled and gladly answered "Yes, he is."

"Give me a minute, I just need to get something and then we'll go pay him a visit together." Stephen hurried up the stairs and made his way into a very old looking (but still functional) kitchen. He opened a cupboard and looked through various medium sized glass jars, smelling each one of them to identify their contents, until he stumbled upon the one he had been searching for, which appeared to be filled with dried and crushed leaves. Stephen grabbed a paper bag and placed the jar inside, knowing his trembling hands wouldn't be able to grasp the sleek glass surface for long. He made his way back down the stairs to find Peter admiring one of the Sanctum's many relics. 

"That's the Cauldron of the Cosmos, you might want to be careful around it." Stephen said, evidently startling Peter, who had been daydreaming. "Oh it's, uh, really cool," Peter said, trying to compose himself. He then noticed the bag Stephen had with him. "What's that?"

"This is for Stark. Mind holding it for me?" Stephen asked, not even waiting for an answer before handing Peter the bag. 

"But what  _is_  it? Will it help him? Is it dangerous? Is it fragile? Is it magical?" Peter asked a thousand questions and Stephen didn't care to answer any of them.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't drop it." Stephen said to shut the boy up, putting on his Sling Ring in the process. He raised both his hands so they were in front of him, and then began drawing a circle with his right one. A circle of sparks slowly crackled to life, opening a portal into Stark's lab. Peter stood in awe, mesmerized by the sorcerer's power. Stephen motioned for Peter to step through, and they entered together, the portal closing behind them. 

 ◈ ◈ ◈

Tony Stark was always a man who took pride in his appearance - he was quite vain, after all. But in that moment, you could never tell.

His hair, usually styled nicely into a quiff, was wildly out of place.

His beard, usually trimmed to perfection, was now growing in quite an unorganized fashion and seemed to hold traces of a 5 o' clock shadow, even though it was only 3pm.

To Stephen, a look like that was nothing new - he himself had looked the exact same way when he first lost the use of his hands and searched for solace in Kamar-Taj. But he had never seen the scientific genius this way. 

Stark was focused on the glove of a new suit he must've been designing, as he was poking at the device on his hand with a long tool. A headset rest atop his ears, and a small screen was open in front of his left eye. He wore a white tank top, black jeans, and sneakers. His arc reactor shone through the white material of his shirt. He didn't even notice that the sorcerer and his small companion had come in, until Peter finally spoke up.

"H-hi, Mr. Stark, I'm back." He said timidly.

"Hey kid, did you get those sandwiches you were telling me abo-" Tony stopped mid-sentence when he looked up to find out who else had come with Peter.

"I thought you went out to get us sandwiches, not to get us a freaking  _magician_. What are we even supposed to do with him? I think I've got a deck of cards somewhere that he can fiddle around with, or maybe we can go catch a rabbit for him to put in a hat." Stark said sarcastically. 

Stephen rolled his eyes. "I'm only here because the boy wanted me to come."

"I thought you wanted to come admire my beautiful face." Tony said, batting his eyelashes and posing.

"You look like shit, Stark."

Tony put his hand on his chest, feigning offence. "I'm hurt." 

"Peter told me you've been having some health complications, so I came to check on your vitals." Stephen said, stepping closer, and Tony stepped back.

"Whoa there magic man, I don't need your help. I can check my own vitals, thank you very much." 

"I don't trust you, because you can program your bots to tell me any lies you want. I need to be the one who checks up on you." 

"Oh yeah? Well I don't need you charming me so that I lose control of my own body or something like that. So thanks for your concern, but get lost. I'll be fine." Tony turned his attention back to the glove he had been tinkering with.

"Mr. Stark," Peter began, cutting the tension that had grown amidst the silence, "I asked Mr. Strange (Stephen let that one slide) to come check up on you because I'm really worried about you-"

"But I told you that you don't need to worry about me!" Tony interrupted. 

"I still do, because I see what you're doing to yourself! You don't sleep, you hardly eat, all you drink is coffee, all you do is work and stress, you're going crazy! I care about you a lot Mr. Stark, and I want you to get better. I need you here. I've tried to do what I could to help, but you don't listen. So I want Mr. Strange to come check up on you once a day to make sure you're doing alright. Because if you died... I'd feel like that's on me."

Peter had tears in his eyes by the time he had finished speaking - and so did Tony. 

Tony put his tool away and removed both his headset and glove. He outstretched his arms, and with a heavy sigh, he said, "Do what you want to me, magic man." 

Stephen closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "Hold still," He told Tony before opening his eyes to reveal that they had turned a bright glowing orange. Stephen studied Tony, and parts of the genius's body lit up with each area's examination. 

"What's going on?" Peter asked, wonderstruck.

"I'm inspecting each of his organs to see if they've been affected in any way," Stephen said, then he began reciting each of his findings (which annoyed Tony even more knowing that his privacy was being completely compromised): "His heart rate is unnaturally high, his muscles are tense, his whole body is probably aching a bit, his reflexes are slowed, his energy levels are low, his stomach is cramping, his mind is overactive, and his mood has become a lot more unpleasant than usual." Stephen then closed his eyes again, reopening them to reveal their usual blue color. 

"What does that all mean?" Peter asked. 

"It means he needs to rest." 

Tony began laughing. "That's gonna have to be a no, I've got so many things to do and I can't just put them on hold like that."

Stephen rolled his eyes at Tony's unwillingness to cooperate. "Well, you're going to have to at least cut down on the amount of work that you're doing each day then. Choose what's most important, and only work on that instead of 10 things at once." 

"And when I come over, we won't do anything stressful! I'll stop bringing my homework!" Peter added.

"Trust me kid, the low level physics you're studying right now are a piece of cake. You're not getting out of doing your homework that easily." Tony quipped. It was then that he noticed the bag that Peter was holding. "What've you got there?" 

"I brought that for you." Stephen answered. 

"For me? You shouldn't have." Tony replied with a sarcastic smile. 

Stephen motioned for Peter to hand him the bag, and he removed the jar and placed it on a nearby table. "I would've preferred to give you some actual medication, but given your affinity to alcohol, I figured something natural might be more effective."

"What the hell is that, some magical dust that I'll need to mix with honey and spiderwebs to then rub on my nipples?" Tony asked sarcastically, as usual. Stephen rolled his eyes at the remark, but Peter couldn't help himself and giggled. 

"It's Darjeeling tea. It helps relieve stress and has numerous other benefits, so I suggest you start making a habit of drinking some everyday. Which shouldn't be an issue, considering it's known as the champagne of teas." Stephen informed him, smiling proudly at his recommendation. 

"It's not going to turn me into a frog, is it?" Tony asked, and Stephen facepalmed. "No," was his simple response. 

"Prove it," Tony asked, "Have a drink yourself."

Stephen raised an eyebrow, but took up the challenge with a smirk. 

"Fine, if you insist." The sorcerer did some hand motions, which made a mug of boiling water, a tea infuser, and a spoon appear on the table next to the tea jar. He spooned the tea into the infuser, and left it in the mug to steep. 

"How do you take your tea?" Stephen asked, watching as the water turned from crystal clear to golden yellow. 

"Just a little bit of milk." Tony replied, to which the doctor made a disgusted face and said, "Sacrilege." He did a couple more hand motions, and a small carton of milk appeared on the table. His hands trembled as he tried to carefully open it up.

Tony watched the sorcerer with curious eyes, taking into account each movement his hands were making. He had never noticed this tremble before, which showed Tony that this wizard (or whatever he liked to call himself) was not as perfect as he had seemed - just like Tony himself. To many, he was the genius CEO of a huge company, who also just happened to be a superhero with awesome iron suits. But on the inside, he was flawed - nightmares, panic attacks, grief, PTSD, anxiety, they all plagued his consciousness. So who knew what Stephen could be hiding... 

Stephen removed the tea infuser from the mug and carefully poured in some milk. He treated the whole procedure the same way he would a usual surgery - with precision, care, and patience. However, his trembling hands did raise the difficulty level quite a bit, as he now had to try even harder to be precise. The hardest part was the stirring. Stephen held the spoon as steady as he could, and slowly began making circular motions. When he usually did this back at the Sanctum, tea would spill out of the sides of the mug. But today, Stephen was determined to keep it all inside. His hands continued to tremble, but he focused so the perpetual movement could go down ever so slightly. The milk swirled together with the tea, lightening it to become an elegant tan color. Stephen removed the spoon and set it on the table. He grabbed the mug and turned to face Tony. His ice blue eyes locked with Tony's deep brown ones. Tony felt something surge through his body as he held his gaze with Stephen, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. The sorcerer stepped closer to the inventor, eyes still locked on. 

 _What is it with this guy and staring?!_  Tony thought, but he didn't turn away.

Soon they were just a foot apart. Stephen took a sip of the tea, and he made a face as he swallowed. "It should never be made with milk, but see? No frog," He said, still obviously disgusted by Tony's taste, then he handed the mug over. "You better enjoy that." 

"Sorry to interrupt," Peter called from behind, "but I've gotta go back home, May just sent me a text saying that she tried to make cookies but completely failed, so she needs my help to clean up. Could I use one of your portals, Stephen? The emojis she used made it seem like she's really panicked..." The boy asked. Stephen turned back around and smiled at him. "Sure," He said, beginning his portal-making stance. 

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed, "Maybe it's best for me to portal outside our apartment, I don't know how I'd explain a portal in our kitchen to her." He said, nervously running a hand through his hair. Stephen smiled and did as he was told, opening a portal onto Peter's home street. 

"Thanks again Doc, I really appreciate you coming to help Mr. Stark." 

"My pleasure. I'll be sure he takes care of himself." Stephen replied with a smile. It somehow felt bittersweet to be once again doing what he had loved before. Of course he had new responsibilities now, and he didn't mind his new life (except for the chronic pain in his hands), but a small piece of him missed the doctor lifestyle. 

"Bye Mr. Stark! See you tomorrow!" Peter said, waving.

"Bye kid, don't bring me any more magicians next time, alright?" Tony replied. 

"I won't!" Peter replied back, then he waved to Stephen before stepping through the portal, letting it close behind him. Stephen then turned back to face Tony.

"Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow as well."

"Listen, I may have only agreed to this because of the kid-"

"As did I," Stephen interrupted.

"But I, uh, wanted to say thanks. For doing what Peter asked. Which I don't often say. So appreciate it." Tony said.

"I aim to please." Stephen said with a smirk, once again locking eyes with the billionaire. There was something about Tony's eyes that kept drawing him back. They stayed that way for what felt like a mini eternity, until Tony could feel his cheeks heating up, making him turn away. Stephen did too.

"I should go," said the sorcerer, preparing his portal-making stance, "but seriously get some rest Stark, that kid really cares about you." 

"Can't promise," Tony replied, shrugging slightly.

With that, Stephen opened a portal to the New York Sanctum, and he stepped through. Before closing it, he looked back into the genius's workshop. 

"Hey Stark, you might want to check the back of that mug. I made it special, just for you." Stephen said with a smirk, closing the portal before Tony could make some sarcastic remark.

Tony walked over to an old couch and said, "Hey JARVIS, crank up the volume on that Guns n Roses album until I can't hear my own thoughts anymore."

The AI did as he was told, and rock music blasted loudly through the speakers of Tony's lab, earning a smile by the genius. He sat down and leaned back, exhaling loudly. He took a sip of the doctor's tea and savored its taste. Tony then remembered the wizard's words, and he turned the mug around to see what it said. 

"I ♥ MAGIC," Tony read, "What a little shit." 


	2. Peanut Butter Jelly *Beans*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sweeter when Stephen arrives for Tony's second checkup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for this super late update, I'm really not used to the online writing life and my real life had gotten really busy :( I hope this cute chapter can make up for it! I'll be away on vacation for 3 weeks but I'll try to write more while I'm away, using the beach as my inspiration!

 

The next day when Stephen arrived for Tony's checkup, it seemed as though nothing had changed - except for Tony's tank top, which was now black instead of white, with the arc reactor's glow shining faintly through the dark fabric. The genius was too busy focusing on the mechanical glove yet again to notice the sorcerer's extravagant entrance. Rock music was blasting so loud that Stephen couldn't even hear himself think. 

"Stark!" He tried yelling, but was of course met with no reply as the electric guitars drowned out his voice. He walked a bit closer to the inventor and called out again, still no reply. This made the sorcerer grow frustrated, and he resorted to mystical measures. He did a few hand motions, then lowered both his hands slowly - as well as the volume of Tony's music, which greatly agitated the inventor. 

"Hey JARVIS, what gives?! I was enjoying tha-" Tony said, and turned to find Stephen standing there.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Tony asked, annoyed. 

"How the hell are you supposed to get anything done with all that noise?!" Stephen once loved to listen to jazz music while performing his surgeries due to its calming nature, but now he was much more used to the silence of the Sanctum. 

"It helps me focus." 

"Please. I could recommend hundreds of better things for you to listen to." Stephen began making a couple hand motions as if to change the music to something else, but the genius interrupted his concentration.

"I don't care about your weird ancient music, why are you even here? I'm busy so go away." Tony was visibly still annoyed, and he turned his focus back to the glove again, prodding it with a long tool.

"I'm doing what the boy asked me to."

"Again? You can't just tell him you came or something?" 

"Why would I lie to him?! Besides, he wants an email update of your condition every day," Originally Peter had asked if Stephen could send text updates, but the doctor explained that his hand condition made it hard to even hold a cellphone, so email would work out better for the both of them.

◈ ◈ ◈

 _"But_   _how will you email me?_   _Do you have a spell_   _that can send magic messages or something?"_

 _"I have a tablet, us sorcerers aren't savages. The Sanctum even has 5G Wi-Fi_. _"_

_"Really? No way, that's so cool!!!"_

◈ ◈ ◈

"Peter really cares about you, so the least I could do is reassure him that I'm keeping my word, no matter how annoying you may be." Stephen added.

Tony couldn't go against the doctor because he was keeping Peter happy, which was the one thing the genius held dear to his heart. 

"Alright fine, so you're going to scan me again or whatever that was?" 

"No, today I'm concerned with more general habits of yours," Stephen corrected. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"How much did you sleep last night?" The doctor asked.

Tony wanted to ask what that had to do with anything and if the sorcerer was just being nosy, but he knew this man used to be a health care professional, and if he was asking something it surely had a reason attached to it.

"8..." Tony said, his voice trailing off.

"8 hours? That isn't too bad. 10 is ideal, but I guess sacrificing 2 hours isn't the end of the-" 

"8  _minutes_." Tony corrected, keeping his eyes low. 

"WHAT?!" Strange yelled in disbelief.

"I accidentally dozed off around 3am." 

Strange couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me that you're functioning on 8 minutes of sleep right now?"

"Yeah, I usually get less so this is a luxury." Tony said with a smirk, somewhat proud of his achievement.

"Alright fine, moving on," Stephen said hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to hear the rest of Tony's habits, "What have you eaten today?"

"A couple things," Tony said, avoiding eye contact.

"Like what?" Strange asked, and Tony mumbled a reply that Stephen couldn't hear. 

"Speak up please, I don't want to have to amplify your voice so I get an even bigger headache." 

Tony was still avoiding eye contact, his gaze fixed on the glove, but he said quietly, "Jelly beans."

 The doctor tried to hold back a laugh, but some giggles slipped out. "Seriously?" He asked, still laughing a bit. 

"Yes, and don't you dare judge me!" Tony pointed his finger at the sorcerer, who began laughing a bit more. Stephen composed himself, and he then noticed the large bowl of jelly beans on the table and the small bunch of purple jelly beans piled up messily beside it.

"I've never liked the grape ones. Or grape flavored anything for that matter, it's nasty. I'm more of a strawberry guy myself." The inventor said, noticing where the doctor's eyes had fallen.

"So these are the only things you've eaten?" Stephen inquired.

"Maybe, maybe not. But what's the big deal? They're great! You should try one, maybe it'll remove that prick from your ass so you can lighten up a little." Tony said, walking over to the table as Stephen rolled his eyes. He removed his glove and set it aside before reaching into the bowl to grab a handful of the sugary treats. "Maybe I should invest some money into a production company for these babies and trademark Stark Jelly Beans." Tony said to himself as he picked out the purple beans, adding them to the rejection pile. "Which color do you like, Doc?" He asked, swirling the beans around in his palm. Stephen crossed his arms as if to say no, but his face showed that he was intrigued. 

"Green." He said with a smirk, and Tony smirked back.

"I thought you'd be more of a black licorice kind of guy since virtually no one likes that flavor, or that you'd be a prude and tell me you don't eat them. I'm impressed, Strange." Tony said as he approached the sorcerer.

"Come on Stark, I still know how to have fun."

"Doesn't look like it." Tony was now right in front of the doctor, and he held his palm open.

"Go on, take one." The genius said, but when he saw the worried look on Stephen's face, he realized his own words. If Strange was to reach into his hand to grab a candy, he wouldn't be able to grasp it, and it would fall to the floor due to his shaking. Tony recognized the pain in those blue eyes - the pain of inadequacy, the pain of failure, the pain of shame. It could be found in his brown ones too. As annoyed as the sorcerer made him, Tony couldn't help but sympathize. 

"Here, I've got it." The inventor said, picking up the single green jelly bean among the rainbow colored array in his hand. He raised his fingers to Strange's lips, the doctor's ocean blue eyes watching his every move carefully. Ever so softly, as if dealing with the world's most delicate porcelain, Tony placed the jelly bean in Stephen's mouth, letting the warmth of the sorcerer close in around him. He began pulling his finger away, but when he looked in Stephen's eyes, he was drawn to stay. He let his fingers linger on Strange's soft lips for just a moment more. Tony's cheeks began to warm up, so he pulled away reluctantly. 

"Delicious. I haven't had one of these in years," The doctor said as he chewed and swallowed, "That being said, these aren't something you can get sustenance from." 

"They keep me energized!" Tony protested, still recovering from whatever it was he had just experienced with the sorcerer.

"But then they give you a sugar crash, so that's bullshit. You need real food." Stephen said, and he turned to face the table. He did a couple hand motions, and on the table appeared 3 grocery bags that were packed full of healthy goodies. The sorcerer reached into one and pulled out a sandwich, then tossed it over to the inventor. "Hope you like tuna melts, otherwise there's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in here if you'd prefer. The other stuff should last you about a week or so depending how much of it you actually eat, which I hope will be a decent amount." 

Tony looked at the plastic wrapped sandwich in his hand.  _Why is he doing so much for me?_

"That's all I needed to know for today, so you better take a damn break and eat. And sleep. A lot." Stephen said, and he turned around as if to begin making a portal. 

"Wait," Tony interrupted, and Stephen turned back around. He looked into the inventor's deep brown eyes, and Tony smiled when he knew those ocean blue orbs were focused on him, "I got you something in return for the tea yesterday." 

"Is that so?" Stephen said with a smirk. 

"Just give me a second," Tony said before he walked over to some cabinets behind the table, upon which he left his sandwich. He opened one up and searched inside it until he found what he was looking for, and he walked back to the sorcerer, and in his hands he held none other than - a mug. 

"Take this back to your magical hideout or whatever you live in. I just felt it necessary to return the favor." Tony said, and Stephen accepted the gift with a smile. He knew it wasn't everyday that Stark decided to show gratitude, even if it was in the form of a black mug. 

"Thanks, Stark. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully without you telling me to leave for the third time in a row." 

"You never know what tomorrow may bring," Tony said with a cheeky look on his face. Strange smirked in response to the billionaire, before turning around and making a portal to the inside of the Sanctum Sanctorum. After stepping through, he turned to face Tony once more, and winked. Tony smirked back, and then Stephen closed the portal and left Tony to his business.

Tony stood for a moment in the silence, thinking of all that had happened between him and Strange in such a short span of time, and he blushed a bit. He walked over and picked up the tuna melt Stephen had magicked up for him, unwrapped it, and took a bite. It had been such a long time since he had eaten real food, as he had never had the patience, time, or desire to make himself anything. He then noticed the grocery bags sitting on the table. He finished his sandwich before pulling them closer, taking out their contents and beginning to arrange them in their rightful places, whether it meant the refrigerator or the pantry. 

◈ ◈ ◈

Later that evening, after a quiet afternoon of reading and meditation, Stephen decided he would enjoy some tea in his new mug. He began boiling some water and placed some dried tea leaves in an infuser and placed it in the mug.

_Couldn't he have gotten something a little more interesting? At least I tried..._

When the water had heated enough, he poured it into the mug and let the tea steep. The sorcerer went over to the pantry to grab some honey, and when he turned back to his tea, he was quite surprised.

The heat had revealed a design on the mug.

"I ♡ SCIENCE," Stephen read aloud, and in place of the normal cartoon style heart Strange had imprinted on Tony's mug, this mug had an anatomically correct heart. The doctor couldn't help but smirk at the genius's cleverness.

"Touché, Stark." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be sweet ;) This chapter's song inspiration is Peanut Butter Jelly by Galantis, a throwback summer jam. I really wanted something to do with candy as the title but I couldn't think of any songs I like, then I happened to tune into Galantis' Ultra Europe set last weekend and they played this song, bringing back memories! Enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UunWIcK7RWM


End file.
